Georgia Rain
by rhettrocksmyworld
Summary: Inspired by the song, Georgia Rain. takes place before the War, when Scarlett was still sixteen, and in love with another. Read and review, pretty please! Don't worry though, Rhett will of course be making an appearance!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: here we go again. Another story. I'm serious, I'm like a story fountain! Or at least lately. I really, really like this story and I think I have some interesting ideas for it. I'm excited about it. smiles first off, lemme say one thing. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. I know this. After reading it, you all will know this. So let's try and not make it a huge deal, okay? smiles sweetly after being mean**

**So anyways, I hope all of you little reader people like it, because, like I said, I like it a lot. Read it, review it, lemme know what you think of it! Yayness!**

_Barefoot in the bed 'a your truck  
On a blanket lookin' up  
Half a moon peekin' down at us  
From underneath the clouds  
Teenage kids sneakin' out again  
Heard the thunder rollin' in  
We were fallin' the moment when  
It all came pourin' down_

The Georgia rain  
On the Jasper County clay  
Couldn't wash away  
What I felt for you that day  
Just you and me down an old dirt road  
Nothin' in our way  
Except for the Georgia rain

Cotton fields remember when  
Flash 'a lightnin' drove us in  
We were soaked down to the skin  
By the time we climbed inside  
And I don't remember what was poundin' more  
Heart in my chest or the hood of that Ford  
As the sky fell in, the storm clouds poured  
Worlds away outside

The Georgia rain  
On the Jasper County clay  
Couldn't wash away  
All the love we made  
Just you and me down that old dirt road  
No one saw a thing  
Except for the Georgia rain

Screen door flappin' in the wind  
Same ol' house I grew up in  
Can't believe I'm back again  
After all these years away  
You fixed your Daddy's house up nice  
I saw it yesterday when I drove by  
Looks like you've made youself a real good life  
What else can I say

The Georgia rain  
On the Jasper County clay  
Couldn't wash away  
The way I loved you to this day  
The ol' dirt road's paved over now  
Nothin' here's the same  
Except for the Georgia rain

_--Georgia Rain, Trisha Yearwood_

**Georgia Rain**

_**Chapter 1: Sneaks and Whispers **_

The house was very quiet. It had the quiet stillness of slumber. Everyone in the large, white house in Clayton County Georgia was asleep. Everyone but one.

Scarlett O'Hara was wide awake. Peering out her bedroom window to the ground below, she could see a tall figure outlined by the pale silhouette of the night moon. Taking several deep breaths to still her racing heart, she pulled open her bedroom door, uttering a silent prayer of relief that it had not creaked. Stepping out of the room, she smoothed down her dress and pinched her cheeks.

She walked down the long staircase as quietly as she could and swung open the front door of Tara. She closed it back and ran to meet the figure at the end of the pathway.

Smiling, she threw her arms around the young man and the two half ran away from the house. Stopping when they were sure they couldn't possibly be heard by anyone at Tara, Scarlett and the other began giggling uncontrollably.

"Shh," her companion shushed her, smiling himself. When she didn't stop at his hand covering her mouth, he kissed her, smiling his easy smile. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, he moved closer to her so that there were no gaps of space between their two bodies. The two clumsily staggered backwards and he leaned his strong body against the inside wall of the deserted barn the two had reached. A soft moan excaped her lips and he lifted his mouth away from hers slightly.

"Oh, Scarlett…"

She kissed him again, and again he broke away.

"Scarlett, Scarlett, let me finish. I love you, darling!"

"Oh, I love you, too," she whispered happily before once again snuggling close to him.

After another hour of kissing and sweet whispers to one another, the two were torn out of their reverie by a nearby hoot of an owl.

"Scarlett, you best be getting back before everyone awakes. I'll see you tomorrow night, my love."

He walked with her back towards the sprawling hills of Tara. When she reached it, she hurriedly let go of his strong grip and walked hastily towards the door.

Entering her room once more, she flopped down on her quilted bed with a smile on her lips, sleep coming easily soon after that.

**So what'd you all think? I hope someone out there liked it. I definitely want to finish this story, so you can count on an update sometime soon. Most likely in the very near future. I think I'm actually gonna go write more on it right now. So if you guys are kind and leave me lots and lots of reviews…you could see an update VERY soon! So please review?**

**Oh, and please, please, _please_ don't say it was too short. It was. I realize this already. It just isn't a constructive comment. But since I don't wanna give away who the mystery guy is yet, I couldn't exactly make it much longer for fear of accidentally giving it away. Winks **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yayness! Chapter 2 is finished! Aren't you all just so proud? I've been a busy little writer lately! (you can tell by the dark circles I now have under my eyes…I'm such an odd writer, for some reason I can only write at night! And like late at night too, I'm talking starting at like 1 AM and finished at like 230 AM. And then getting up at like 7 or 8 to go babysit…I was pretty tired this past week. But I finished Eyes the Color of Ireland, and I got a new chapter done on this story. And I didn't have to babysit this morning so I definitely slept till like 1245. I love summer…anyways, I'm sure you don't care about my sleep habits, so I'll just stop now so you can read the story, what you actually _wanted_ to read about! I hope everyone likes it. I'm pretty satisfied with the length, it's a LOT longer than the last chapter I posted (which isn't saying much, but…) so here you go, hope everyone likes it---be sure to REVIEW, por favor!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except for my new character and the plot. But everything else—Margaret Mitchell. **

**Chapter 2 of Georgia Rain: I really can't think of a chapter title!**

Leif Calvert felt like he was the luckiest seventeen year old in all of Georgia. He was feeling so good that he was willing to venture a guess that he was the luckiest seventeen year old in the entire world.

He was in love with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

And she loved him back. Scarlett O'Hara loved _him_. She was enough to take his breath away, and she often did. He was the middle child of the Calvert family; his older brother Cade and his younger sister Cathleen usually bore most of the attention. Although Leif and Scarlett had grown up together, he had never paid much attention to her before. But one day…his eyes had miraculously been opened and it had been love at first…or closer to seventy-first…sight. He and Scarlett had been meeting each other secretly for close to three weeks. His family expected him to marry a friend of the family from Virginia—but he was entirely besotted with Scarlett. The three weeks the two had been meeting had been the happiest of his life.

If he told his family now that he was breaking off an engagement that had been arranged practically since the young woman's birth, they would be furious. They would be angrier still when he told them that it was because he was in love with the beautiful, proud, flirtatious, and tempestuous Scarlett O'Hara. It was all they could do to accept that Scarlett was their baby Cathleen's best friend. They did not understand or know Scarlett like he did. They could never understand.

But he was going to have to tell them eventually. He wanted to marry Scarlett, and he couldn't very well do that whilst he was betrothed to another. He would tell them soon, but for now he was satisfied with the secrecy of their romance. He loved the feeling it gave him, as if he and Scarlett were the only beings on Earth and no one else truly existed but were just dreams. He could hardly wait until he saw her again tonight.

He quietly slipped out of the house and stepped onto the porch, grimacing when he heard the boards groan beneath him. He started down the steps, but only got halfway down before he was stopped cold.

"I thought I heard the door last night. Leif, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cathleen whispered into the still night.

"Shit, Cathleen, you scared me. Don't let mother catch you saying hell, either. She'll be bound to know who you heard it from." Realizing the word choice he had used in front of his younger sister he hastily went for the damage control. "Cathleen, sweetheart, don't repeat the word, er, words, I just said. Mother'd skin me alive if she ever heard you use a word like that. Like those." Taking on a high and mimicking voice he said, "'Cathleen Calvert! That simply is not ladylike! What am I going to do with you?'"

Letting out a laugh, Cathleen had to admit that he sounded exactly like their mother. "You're avoiding the question. Besides, you know I don't care about being a lady. What are you doing out so late?"

"The question is better when directed at you, little sister. Now, go back to bed and I'd appreciate it if you could refrain from telling Mother you saw me out at this time of night."

Stomping her little foot impatiently, Cathleen replied, "You know I'd never tell Mother," she pouted, still not moving from the porch.

"Fine. Stay there. I'll be back later. Cathleen, go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning.

Leaving his sister standing on the porch, hands on her hips, Leif turned and walked down the drive. Heading towards Tara he couldn't decide whether or not to tell Cathleen about his relationship with Scarlett.

It would be nice to share the story of his love for Scarlett, and he did love talking to his sister. Perhaps he talked a little too much to her, or too freely anyway, listening to her word choice of earlier.

However, he selfishly wanted, somehow, for it always to be their little secret. Deep in thought, he looked up from the dirt path and saw Tara. It really was a beautiful house. Looking into the dark windows from so far away, he wondered which room was Scarlett's.

As he saw the front door begin to open slowly, his heart began to beat with the intensity it always did when he was with Scarlett. She made him feel so utterly…alive, reckless, daring…she made him feel wonderful. She made him feel _love_. His body surged with it, and when she was very close to him, his body surged with something else: desire. Conceivably, that was another part of her appeal. He was desirous of her. She came closer and then they were at the barn again. She smiled at him and his heart filled. He couldn't resist kissing her…and somehow they were up in the hayloft, lying on the straw looking at the starry night sky through the holes in the roof of the barn. He was too busy gazing at the person next to him to even worry about the hayloft being stable enough to hold them. Hopefully it wouldn't fall. It would just stay as it was. _Hopefully, everything could just stay as it was._

Scarlett moved closer to him, pressing her body against his tightly. She kissed him softly and he sighed and ran his fingers through her cascading locks of raven hair. She moved closer still and he realized then what she was doing as she kissed him harder. He couldn't help but let out a little, barely audible moan. Mustering all his strength of character he broke away from her.

"Scarlett." The word came out rough and his breathing was ragged. "We can't do this here. We shouldn't do that at all yet, love."

"Leif, why not? I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you too, but Scarlett, it isn't right. You'd hate me if I took your…" he blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable that he was actually having this conversation. Most of his friends would have jumped with glee at Scarlett O'Hara's clear intentions. So why did he have such a nagging feeling that they shouldn't? Damn his stupid sense of honor. Finishing his sentence quietly, yet strongly, "If I took you here. Scarlett, this is hardly the place. You deserve more than a run-down barn. You deserve a castle…you deserve more than this," he gestured at the ramshackle surroundings.

"But Leif, I don't want a castle. I just want you. And if we've got a barn, and if that's all, I don't care. Kiss me, Leif. Please?"

Discomforted by her words, he did kiss her. She looked oddly sad at her own words and he wanted more than anything to make her happy. If this was what she wanted, well…it wasn't as if she were asking him anything extremely difficult. After all, this is something he _wanted_ to do. He'd just never pictured it happening in a barn of all places. Although it could be worse. It _was_ a beautiful night. The moon was full, the stars were shining, and the crickets were chirping outside. He kissed her again and again and again…

-------------------------------------------------------

Startled, Scarlett O'Hara woke up in the arms of Leif Calvert. What time was it? Looking up to the sky above she was shocked to see the night beginning to fade away. How long had they been asleep? Shaking Leif awake, she hurriedly began to redress herself, afraid she would get home and find Mother and Pa sitting at the table. She was going to walk in the house with straw in her hair and her dress thrown haphazardly on her body. They'd know for sure what she had been doing. Oh…Mother would never look at her the same again, and Pa….Pa would kill Leif! She knew he would. They mustn't ever find out! What had she done?

But then she looked over at Leif buttoning his shirt, and realized it was all worth it. Rushing to him and throwing her arms around him, she kissed him. "I love you, Leif."

"I love you too, Scarlett," he told her, looking into her sea of sparkling green eyes. "Now run home, sweetheart. If you're caught, it'll be the death of me," he said, winking at her. He knew Gerald O'Hara's temper, especially when things came to his oldest daughter. "I'll see you at the Wilkes' barbeque this afternoon."

Heading for the steps that led down from the hayloft, she stopped quickly and walked back to Leif. "Aren't you going to kiss me good nigh—morning?" she said, laughing.

"Scarlett, love, aren't you all kissed-out?"

"I'll never tire of your kisses," she called, as she headed down the steps. "See you at Twelve Oaks!"

Scarlett and Leif ran all the way to their respective houses and, luckily enough, neither was caught.

However, maybe if had been caught, things wouldn't have turned out the way they did.

**Another A/N: so what'd you think? Everyone like? I hope so. Sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I had like the first paragraph written, but then the rest of this chapter just took me a while to figure out what I wanted to happen. Okay, I can't think of anything else ramble-worthy, so I'm just gonna go and submit this new little chappie, and I hope everyone, _everyone_** **who reads this little story here reviews! Please, seriously though, review. Gracias to everyone who reviews! WHOA, I just looked to see when I last updated and it was in MAY! Sorry I made you all wait so long…oops!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay. Got a really important couple of things to say first before the ceremonial babbling begins. First of all, in response to a reviewer, yes, this is an alternate universe (AU) fic. I was never really sure what those were exactly because I just basically assumed that all fanfics were. Scarlett didn't date Leif's brother and the Calvert family's mother is living. Second of all, this one is big…I'm postponing the war. Not long, just like a day. It was just rather crucial to the plotline that I had to do that. Anyways, this chapter took me forever to write, but it should be nice and long. So settle down with a snack and a drink (my favorite thing to do before reading fanfics, haha) and snuggle in your little chair and read away! Oh yeah, one more thing: the song lyrics at the beginning are important, so do try and read them. You don't have to if you really don't want to, but…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Scarlett, Rhett, Mammy, etc…or the song at the beginning, but I own Leif and the plotline! Whoopdee Friggin' Do.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 of Georgia Rain**

_I was 20 and she was 18_

_We were just as wild as we were green_

_In the ways of the world_

_She picked me up in that red ragtop_

_We were free of the folks and hidin' from the cops on a summer night_

_Runnin' all the red lights_

_We parked way out in a clearing in the grove and_

_The night was as hot as a coal burning stove_

_We were cooking the gas_

_Knew it had to last_

_In the back of that red ragtop_

_She said please don't stop_

* * *

Waking up mere hours after returning to her bed, Scarlett looked around her spacious bedroom as the sunlight poured in through the windows. She leisurely stretched her arms above her head, smiling at her memories of the night before.

In all of her sixteen years, Scarlett had never done anything so deliciously bad. She giggled slightly at her defiance of the rules that went unspoken for a lady. As she lowered her feet to the hardwood floor, she remembered the barbecue later in the day. At the barbecue she would see Leif again.

Would things be different between them? She couldn't think of how they could possibly be different for the worst, only for the better.

Lifting her head up to peer into the mirror, she noticed her cheeks were flushed at the mere memory. Plunking down in the chair in front of her vanity table, she studied herself once again. Tilting her head to the side, she realized she looked slightly different than she had before, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Maybe it was her imagination. She gave her head a slight toss, sending all of her hair cascading down her back. She picked up the silver hair-brush and began to brush her dark mane. Satisfied after her routine hundred strokes, she laid the brush back on the table and leaned in closer to get a better look at herself. Still, she couldn't discern what was different.

Standing once again, she approached her closet and peered in at the array of dresses before her. She had color coded her dresses one day in a tizzy of boredom and she looked at where they hung now—the blues, then the yellows, then the pink, then green, followed by Mammy's least favorite, the reds.

Every time Scarlett put on a red dress Mammy went on and on about how she just didn't think it "fittin'," young girls wearing red.

But secretly, the reds were Scarlett's favorites. They made her feel older and desirable. She didn't care that the green brought out her eyes as much as she cared that the red made all of the young men look at her with eyes filled with lust. She decided that today would be a red-dress day. After all, if they were to keep up their act of secrecy she was going to have to play the role of the usual Scarlett: flirtation, proud, and always enough to turn heads.

Scarlett started at the soft knock on her door followed by the sweet voice of Ellen O'Hara.

"Scarlett, darling, may I come in?"

"Of course, Mother," she said quickly closing her closet doors and smoothing her night dress around her.

The door opened and the room filled with the aroma of lemon verbena wafting around the true head of the O'Hara household. "Good morning, Scarlett. Did you sleep well?" Ellen O'Hara questioned gently.

"Oh, yes, thank you. Very well." She now regretted not being dressed as she watched her mother's immaculate gaze take in Scarlett's bedraggled appearance.

"Have you decided what you'll be wearing to the Wilkes' barbecue, Scarlett? Should I send Mammy to help you dress? I can have her bring you a nice warm plate as well. You must be hungry, dear."

"No, I'm sorry Mother; I've yet to decide what I'll be wearing. Maybe you could send Mammy up in a few minutes instead?

She fixed her sweetest gaze on her mother and smiled.

"Of course. Take your time."

Scarlett watched her mother retreat down the corridor and went again to her closet. Which dress was right for today?

Scanning the red garments hung neatly in a row her eyes fell on a red gown towards the back of her closet. Leafing through the others to take out the red silk, she grabbed it and held it up for further scrutiny.

At first glance, it didn't look much different than other gowns. It had bell sleeves, was off the shoulders, and a low neckline. However, one of the reasons that she liked it so well was that if you looked at it for a minute you could begin to see the differences. The silk was so light it could almost be considered chiffon. The neckline wasn't adorned with small rosettes or other flowers like most of her other evening dresses. The neckline on this particular dress had no adornment, really. The fabric was pinched every inch or so and it created a flattering bust line.

Yes, overall, this dress would most definitely do.

Just as she was grabbing a green muslin to wear for the barbecue portion of the day, Mammy bustled in carrying a tray laden with food.

"Mornin', Miss Scarlett. Have you picked a dress for the evening?"

"Yes Mammy, as a matter of fact I have," she said, smiling triumphantly.

Mammy frowned at the look on Scarlett's face. "Let's just see what my lamb's picked out before we go makin' any decisions."

"Oh, Mammy, you're too much."

Mammy looked at her as if she had just acquired a third eye or some other ghastly deformity.

Scarlett displayed the green muslin afternoon outfit for Mammy and heard the click of Mammy sucking her teeth. The dress had short sleeves and she supposed the neckline wasn't exactly modest, either.  
Well, at least she was preparing Mammy for the red silk that she was beginning to think was going to be a fiasco. When Mammy put forth no verbal criticisms Scarlett reached into the depths of her closet and reproduced the red silk garment. Holding it up for Mammy she tried not to laugh at Mammy's expression.

"Miss Scarlett! Where'd you done buy a dress like that? If you go to the Wilkes' in that your mother'd have this old Mammy's head. Now what dress is my lamb really gwine ter wear?"

Pouting at mammy's expected reaction to her choice of clothing, she turned her green eyes on Mammy. "Why, Mammy! What's the matter with this dress? It's right pretty."

"Right pretty on some other girl. Now pick you out somethin' to wear."

"Mammy. I'm wearing the red."

"No you isn't. Not while I got breaf in my body you ain't."

"Mammy," she trilled the word so it had more than just the two syllables, "I am wearing this dress tonight. Now, be a dear and help me into the green." She smiled at her words but it turned forced as Mammy didn't move. She was going to have to bring in the guilt.

"Oh, Mammy, you want me to be happy, don't you?  
"Of course I do. But it ain't fittin', you wearin' a dress like that."

"Mammy, I'll just die if I can't wear it, I will!" She had even brought on the tears. Fake, of course. Scarlett hadn't truly cried in years, not since…well, she didn't like to think about that.

Seeing her sobs had yet to produce their desired effect she cried more shrilly.

"Now Miss Scarlett your Mama gwine ter hear you carryin' on like that. What you want to upset Miss Ellen for?"

Her words were to no avail. The cries continued.

"Oh, all right," Mammy said as she heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. She had hearing like a bat, to hear Ellen's soft footfalls amidst Scarlett's wailing.

As quickly as they had started, the tears stopped.

Scarlett sniffled, for effect. "Thank you, Mammy. It really does mean so much to me…" she was cut off her rambling by Mrs. O'Hara's arrival in the bedroom.

"Scarlett, darling, is everything all right? I thought I heard someone crying."

"No, Mother, I'm perfectly all right. I was just showing Mammy my dresses." She blinked several times as if in innocence. Ellen stepped closer and Scarlett thought for sure that she knew she was lying. Instead, Ellen placed a hand on each side of Scarlett's face and kissed her forehead.

"You're becoming such a lady, Scarlett."

At this Mammy snorted, but at Ellen's gaze turned it into a sneeze.

Going on, Ellen finished her thought. "If you need me, I'll be helping Careen."

She walked out of the room and Mammy narrowed her eyes at Scarlett. "That was some trick you played on ole Mammy. Now wipe that grin off your face and get dressed."

* * *

The barbecue was proving to be much fun. Scarlett was eating with all of the neighboring young men surrounding her. She was slightly disappointed to note that Leif wasn't among them.

"Scarlett, remember you promised Stu and me you'd dance with us tonight," Brent Tarleton told her.

"Of course, how could I forget my favorite set of twins?" She flashed them a smile and walked off to find Cathleen Calvert.

She was standing under a shade tree with Leif.

"Cathleen Calvert! Where have you been hiding yourself this afternoon? I've simply been looking all over for you," she told Cathleen, but while staring into Leif's eyes.

"I really need to get back to Tony, Cathleen. I'll see you later," Leif said and stalked off.

"Whatever's the matter with your brother? Scarlett questioned, trying not to sound too interested. Instead of going over to where Tony Fontaine was sitting with the rest of Scarlett's admirers, Leif had started to talk to a man Scarlett had never seen before. He was tall, taller than Leif, and had jet black hair almost the color of her own. She supposed some might consider him handsome, but there was something about him that made her feel cornered and that took away from his physical attractiveness.

As Cathleen opened her mouth to reply to Scarlett's question, Scarlett cut her off with another.

"Never mind that, Cathleen. Who is that man over there—" she pointed him out to Cathleen and quickly turned around as she saw that he had seen her rudely pointing at him.

"I don't know his name, Scarlett. He's some friend of Frank Kennedy's, I think. It's surprising that old whisker face is friends with someone like that. He's so handsome!"

Scarlett gave her friend a look and Cathleen stopped talking.

"Oh, Scarlett, I do have the absolute _best_ gossip!" she said, trying to recover from her apparent error and regain her friend's favor.

"Do tell!" Scarlett said excitedly. She loved hearing gossip, especially if she was the first told.

"Well, it's about Leif."  
"Leif?" Scarlett started, and then covered it up with, "Leif? But he seems so terribly dull, Cathleen. What gossip could there possibly be about him?"

"That's why it's so exciting! Leif never does anything wrong. But Scarlett, I think he's seeing someone secretly! He was sneaking out of the house last night and he wouldn't tell me where he was going and I didn't hear him come back until a quarter past…"

Scarlett tuned out Cathleen's chatter. How many people had Cathleen told this to? If word got around they would have to stop meeting, and she couldn't bear that! What would she do without their late night conversations and kisses?

"How interesting. If you'll excuse me Cathleen, I need a breath of fresh air."

Ignoring Cathleen say, confused, "But Scarlett, we're outside," she walked briskly away and moved out of the way of other people mingling. Leaning against a tree, she signed deeply.

She crept down the stairs of Twelve Oaks, beginning to hear the sounds of men's voices. She was supposed to be upstairs napping with the ladies but she _had_ to talk to Leif. HE was acting so strangely towards her and it was eating her alive wondering why.

She spotted him standing next to Brent Tarleton near the door of one of Twelve Oaks' many rooms. When she was relatively sure no one was looking, she tiptoed over to the open doorway and gently tapped Leif's shoulder. She inhaled deeply and moved to stand against the wall should anyone look out the door. She heard Leif make his excuses and walk out of the room.

"Scarlett. What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

He gave her an aggravated look and steered her towards a room void of people, his grip tight on her arm. "What is it, Scarlett? You should be upstairs."

Scarlett felt her lower lip trembler at his words, but then a rush of anger swept over her body. "Don't think you can tell me what I should and should not do, Leif Calvert," she said as she shot him an icy glare. "What is the matter with you? You've been acting funny and avoiding me all day. I haven't done anything to you to deserve such treatment."

"No, you haven't, have you?"

She looked up at the bitterness in his tone.

"You've been parading about all day, flirting like you and I weren't even a thought."

Understanding consoled her temper. "Oh, but Leif! No one can know about us. I've just been trying to keep the tongues from wagging. Everyone would know for sure something was between us if I ignored all the boys for you. I'm just trying to keep our secret," she explained with an innocent expression. Then, with a smirk she leaned into him and said, "You know I love you, Leif," and proceeded to kiss him until she was satisfied all was forgiven.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. I love you, too. So much. And…when I see you with those others…I just…I can't…"

"Shh. Everything's all right," she soothed, kissing him again.

After several more minutes of kissing the two separated and Leif spoke again.

"Scarlett, not here. It isn't right. We're in the Wilkes' home. It's not like last night when we were alone.

In reply, Scarlett only kissed him again. "Oh, all right," she said after he broke away reluctantly. "Will we meet at the same place tonight?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I love you. Now I'll go out first and knock on the door once it's clear." Leif stepped out of the doorway and pulled it shut tight.

At the knock on the door, Scarlett was about to open it and step out when a male voice other than Leif's stopped her.

"Mr. Butler?" Frank Kennedy called into the room. His shock at seeing Scarlett behind the door was evident on his bewhiskered face.

"Why, Miss O'Hara! I'm mighty sorry to bother you, Miss Scarlett!" He blushed red, but then continued, "I was just sure I saw Mr. Butler come in this room," he said, rubbing his whiskers.

"No, no, Mr. Kennedy, it's just me. Perhaps your Mr. Butler is next door?"

"Actually," a man's voice drawled, standing up from the floor, "you were correct, Mr. Kennedy. You did see me enter this room."

Scarlett's cheeked were ablaze. That man had overheard everything! And now, what must Mr. Kennedy think? The audacity of that man Mr. Butler! Who did he think he was? Her eyes flashing, she quickly faced Mr. Kennedy. "I just entered this room by mistake and saw your Mr. Butler," she lied, glad Mr. Kennedy looked as if he were willing to forget the whole incident had occurred. "I really must get back upstairs, "Scarlett explained.

"Of course, Miss O'Hara," Frank Kennedy said, still rather stunned at the absurdity of the situation.

Scarlett hurried out of the room, but not before Rhett Butler called out, "_Pleasure_ to have met you, Miss O'Hara."

Scarlett's cheeks burned hotter than ever at his words. What was he suggesting to Mr. Kennedy? Somehow, though, she found her voice. "Oh, I'm sure it was all yours," she said before leaving the room.

* * *

Rhett Butler laughed to himself as he watched the young woman hurry up the stairs, face like fire.

With a nod to Mr. Kennedy, he left the room and walked outside to smoke his cigar.

**

* * *

A/N: so what are your thoughts? Good, I hope. I like this story and hope you guys do too, but I'll never know if you don't review! So please do. Sorry it took me a while to update and I apologize for any typos you might have encountered. I typed it out with lightning speed…so anyways, just review! Next chapter should be up sometime in the near future…it will entail the continuation of the barbecue, etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So. It's been a long time since I've updated anything, and I'm very happy that I updated _this_ story. I hope that it doesn't take me this long to update again, that was just mean! Feedback on the chapter appreciated! I'm anxious to know what everyone thinks of this chapter that kept me up writing when I should have been sleeping last night! Ah, I just realized I haven't updated this story since AUGUST. AUGUST, people! Pitiful.**

**Chapter 4 of _Georgia Rain_**

Scarlett tossed her head and smiled at her current dancing partner, but it was Leif who was occupying her thoughts.

Well, Leif, and that horrid Butler man who had all the ill breeding to catch them in such a compromising situation.

Hopefully he wouldn't say anything about the incident he had witnessed. She pictured her mother's face after she had found out through the county gossip that her eldest daughter was off gallivanting with a man practically betrothed to another. That just wouldn't do at all. She must talk to the man, make him understand the dire need for discretion in such a situation. Oh, but to face him again after he had embarrassed her so! She wasn't entirely sure that she could. As the song ended, she felt a hand at her elbow and looked up into the face of that very odious man himself. She sharply sucked in a breath of air and felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"Mr. Butler," she managed, but it was all that she could will out. The very fact that he had come to her in such a public setting after their last encounter made her blood boil.

Yet, she had to admire the genius of it. He must know that she could not throw a temper tantrum in the middle of a ball, and there he had her perfectly cornered.

"Miss O'Hara," he stated smilingly, "would you do me the honor of having such a beautiful woman as my partner for the next dance?"

"You know very well I can't refuse you," she whispered dangerously. "You must also know how I really feel about dancing with you. Of all the nerve…" she started, but let her words trail off as she noticed Leif's eyes on her, questioning her outburst. She quieted and looked Rhett in the eye, letting him put his hand about her waist to begin the dance.

"So all it takes to quiet that temper is one look from your love?" he mocked, laughing quietly.

"I can't believe the nerve you must have to speak to me in such a manner. Have you no sense at all, Mr. Butler?" He laughed again, and she found the sound very irritating.

"I often wonder that same thing. But come now, Miss O'Hara. You couldn't have expected me to miss the opportunity to talk to such an interesting character, could you?"

"Excuse me? I don't like you referring to me as a character. It portrays me in a very bad light."

"In contrast to that glow your halo casts about your head?" he replied and smiled that even more irksome smile.

"Mr. Butler, I will try one last time," Scarlett said, gritting her teeth to keep from shouting out in frustration. "You are perfectly aware that I had no desire to be near you ever again, let alone dance with you. You cornered me in the midst of society, and I do not appreciate it. I would very much prefer that we continue this dance in silence," she finished angrily. "Oh, and one other thing," she added, changing gears and smiling up at him innocently.

"How could I deny such an angel anything?" he joked.

"Oh, do be serious for a minute. You must promise me not to say anything about what you, er, witnessed this afternoon."

"You mean your little rendezvous with the neighbor boy?"

"Shh!" She quieted him strongly, casting about a quick look to make sure no one had overheard his loudly stated remark. "Yes, that. I'd be grateful if you would never mention it again. It's not something that we're ready to share with our families yet," she responded, proud of her handling of the situation.

His lips turned up at the corners as she finished her speech. "My lips are sealed, Miss O'Hara," he replied, much to her mortification giving her a slight wink.

"Good," was her terse reply, and it was the last word she exchanged with him the entire evening.

* * *

As the families departed Twelve Oaks, Scarlett quietly conferred with Leif. "What was that Butler man talking to you about?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," she lied, brushing off his concerned look. "Will I see you again tonight?"

"Of course. Shall we make it the same place and time as before?"

"Nothing would make me happier," she replied, and quickly followed her family to say goodbye to the rest of the Calvert family.

* * *

Scarlett quietly crept down the stairs of Tara, taking care not to step on her dress. She silently opened the front door and began walking towards the old barn where she was supposed to meet Leif. She looked up at the midnight sky and saw that it was eerily clear, devoid of stars. She felt a drop of moisture land on her cheek and realized it was beginning to rain. Not wanting to get soaked, she began to walk faster. Like she had known it would, it didn't take long for the rain to begin falling faster and harder, drenching her and covering the dusty road. She saw the barn ahead in the distance and began to run towards it, seeing a lone horse out front.

"Leif!" she called, giggling as the rain soaked her to the bone. The man was stepping down from his mount and she saw him lean his head back and laugh at the sight of her so bedraggled. Reaching him, she threw her arms around his waist and he hugged her close, nuzzling her neck.

"You're beautiful soaked, Scarlett," he told her, his voice hoarse. "You're always beautiful." The two stood hugging in the rain for another moment, holding each other close, wanting the moment to last a lifetime. At the clap of thunder, Leif's horse started and the two took it as a cue to move inside the dilapidated barn. At the shelter, the horse quieted and the two young people climbed to the loft of the barn. Leif, following Scarlett's lead, called up to her, "You know, it's probably dangerous to be up this high in a storm."

"Yes, but it's dangerous for us to be out here in the first place, so what's the harm?"

"You, Scarlett, are fearless," he replied, dropping down next to her in the hay.

"No, not fearless," she said, sidling up next to him. He took her in his arms and played with a wet tendril of hair which had escaped Mammy's handiwork.

"And what are you afraid of?" he asked softly.

It took her a moment to reply, but when she did, her voice was equally quiet. "This. Us. Not having everything stay exactly as it is right now."

"Things change, Scarlett. It's just the way the world works," he said into her hair.

"I know, but I don't want them to," she said childishly, and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. He returned her kiss hungrily, and soon Scarlett was peeling off her wet garments.

"Let me help you," he said gently, tugging the clinging last remaining garment from her body. He kissed her again, and before she knew it she was lost in the swirls of passion only lovers experience.

As the two lay cuddled together in the hay, the thunder once again struck. It was accompanied by a flash of lighting that illuminated the barn. "We should go," Leif said, kissing her again. "It's late, and it's not good weather to be in this old place."

"Okay," she replied, feeling an inexplicable pang of loneliness and sadness come over her as she left his arms to redress herself. She climbed down the flimsy ladder and stepped outside into the night. It was still raining. She watched as Leif mounted his horse and blew her a goodbye kiss. He galloped off, but somehow she stood there, transfixed. At a sudden clap of thunder and flash of lightning, she screamed and then watched in horror as Leif's horse reared, throwing him harshly onto the earth.

She began to run towards the spot where he lay, not noticing the rain pick up harder again. Mud sloshed into her shoes and covered the hemline of her dress, splattering above it as well, but she felt only the distance between herself and Leif. Breathing heavy, her insides were screaming, "No!" over and over again. He hadn't stood back up. After an eternity, she reached the spot where Leif lay sprawled in the mud, his face staring up at the sky.

"Leif!" she cried, sinking to her knees at his head. "Leif! Are you okay? Leif!" she screamed at him as if it would help.

"Scarlett," he managed to say, and she quieted at the choked sound of his voice. "Scarlett. I'll be okay. Go home, Scarlett."

"Leif, no! I can't leave you here! Not here alone! I won't do it, I can't! Leif!" her cries were becoming hysterical as she sat cradling his head.

"Scarlett, you must go home. I'll be okay, I promise. Please," he said again.

"No!" she cried, her tears running down her face, mixing with the rain. "I won't leave you! I can't live without you!" she cried, but before she had finished her sentence he had closed his eyes. "Leif," she whispered brokenly, kissing his forehead as the rain and tears fell upon his face.

**So…thoughts? I want reviews, pronto! Pretty please? Again, I apologize for the long interval between updates, and hopefully it won't be that long again! I know a lot of you are anxious for updates on my other stories as well, but this is the one that began to flow last night. Hope to hear from all my readers via REVIEWS!**


End file.
